Boat covers are used to protect a boat's helm, deck and other inner areas from adverse weather conditions. The available covers have variable success in keeping water out of the boats. Many are also susceptible to mildew and rot by having portions of the cover under water due to loss of tautness in the materials which allow sagging and hence accumulation of water in certain portions.
Currently, many available covers do not provide for ease of portability. That is, they do not provide for a cover that is easily collapsible and storable for immediate reuse. Such prior art covers use various combinations of adjustable poles, metal tube frames, grommets, and fasteners which complicate their assembly. As examples of the art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,129,034, 5,809,929, 5,479,872, 5,449,032, 5,228,408, 5,031,566, 4,979,457. The large number of parts needed for assembly usually results in increased time and effort required for assembly and attachment of the cover to the watercraft, and may provide slack within the material, which retains water and thereby damages the cover.